broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Little Emerald
Little Emerald is a popular brony in the UK community, for his enthusiasm toward going to meetups and the ability to take center stage when at them. He is always recognisable from his bright pink hat (which is now covered in pony badges), giant green shades, Pinkie Pie T-Shirt and Royal Canterlot Voice. Little Emerald will also be the host of Brony UK Convention (B.U.C.K.). Little Emerald has been a fan of Friendship Is Magic since late September (just before Season 2 started), and attended his first meetup on the Sunday of the London MCM Expo in the following month. After a little while of mingling with the group, he decided to organise a photoshoot by calling all the cosplayers to the side wall. He grew a new found confidence in himself, and at the next meetup in December, he once again took the center stage by organising everyone into a circle and performing an introduction to each and every person. The organisers of the above meetups, L.A.S.E.R. Bronies, later merged with another UK group, South East Bronies, to create the website known as The UK of Equestria. Together they organised a meetup in a London pub in February, and of course Little Emerald attended. Upon hearing there was a stage in the booked room, Little Emerald made his way over, jumped onto the microphone, and made an unannounced introductory speech (which turned out to be more of a ramble...). He then proceeded to give away his extra ponies he had collected, including the majority of a box of blind bag toys he picked up on the way, and an abundance of Sweetie Belle brushables. Since then, Little Emerald has become a moderator on The UK of Equestria, a discussion forum which specialises in organising events and meetups in the UK. Little Emerald has vowed to attend as many of said meetups as possible, and has been travelling all over England (including going to the other side of the country twice so far) to go to them. When not at meetups or working, Little Emerald reads and posts on the UK of Equestria, and runs a few Tumblr blogs. One of which is for his ponysona, and the other is for Darth Applejack, a joke which Little Emerald drew up with the quote "Come to the Dark Side, Sugarcubes. We have apples.", and liked the idea so much he kept drawing her. Little Emerald's ponysona (pictured) is a young colt with a pale green coat and a gray mane in the style of Goku from Dragon Ball (a shoutout to him being a fan of the show). He originally was a Blank Flank, but gained the cutie mark of a railroad since he loves to travel on the train like his real self. On his Tumblr blog he interacts with Darth Applejack on a regular basis (even having Darth Applejack move in with him when he decided to temporarily shut down her blog), and also likes to interact with other pony askblogs. Little Emerald also boasts a large collection of FiM merchandise, including being a fan of the UK official magazine (for it's free gifts), a wall of fanart, badges, the entire set of UK blind bags (wave 3), and brushables. He also owns a few custom ponies, including a custom blind bag Luna and a brushable of his ponysona (the latter he made himself). He intends to create more customs, including Darth Applejack and Pinkie Pool. Links: *The UK of Equestria - http://ukofequestria.co.uk *Ask Little Emerald - http://ask-littleemerald.tumblr.com *Ask Darth Applejack - http://darth-applejack.tumblr.com Category:Brony, Male, Earth Pony